1. Field
This embodiment relates to a radio frequency identification tag that transmits and receives information in a noncontact manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The radio frequency identification tag is commercialized as a device for transmitting and receiving information with respect to an electronic device, and is widely used for the purposes of managing goods, etc.
FIGS. 12A and 12B show a radio frequency identification tag 5 having an IC (integrated circuit) chip 12 mounted on a substrate 10 formed into a flat plate, respectively. FIGS. 12A and 12B show a plan view and a cross-sectional view of the radio frequency identification tag 5, respectively.
The radio frequency identification tag 5 is configured such that an antenna pattern 11 is formed on the substrate 10 made of resin, the IC chip 12 is mounted thereon so as to be connected to the antenna pattern 11, and the substrate 10, the antenna pattern 11, and the IC chip 12 are coated with a jacket material 14.
In manufacturing the radio identification tag 5 shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B, while a roll of substrate having a wide and long configuration is conveyed as to be flatly unrolled, devices such as IC chips are mounted on the substrate, and the substrate is divided into a plurality of pieces. Thereafter, both surfaces of each piece of substrate are coated with the jacket material 14 into a commercial product. The antenna patterns 11 are formed as repetitive patterns on the roll of wide and long substrate in advance, and the IC chips are mounted on the antenna patterns 11 with being aligned with those antenna patterns 11 into the products.
Related art is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-031336,                Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-164249, and        Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-156640        
The above-described wide roll in use is as wide as 1 or 2 m for the purposes of mass-producing the radio frequency identification tags. In the manufacturing process, a process of forming the antenna patterns on the long substrate, a process of mounting the IC chips on the substrate, and a process of cutting out the substrate into individual pieces and externally packaging each piece separate from each other, resulting in such a problem that those processes cannot be lumped in the manufacturing. Also, since the wide roll is employed, there arises such a problem that a large-scaled manufacturing facility is required.